Stuck Together
by georgesgirl
Summary: Hermione gets stuck working with Draco all year in potions. What'll happen? I suppose you can guess one pairing but there will be more!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I own Nothing! Nothing belongs to me! None of this is mine! I know more ways to say this but I think you get the point! 

A/N: This is my first actual Harry Potter fan fic. Please go easy on me! I accept flames but only if they are gonna help me. I don't wanna hear that it sucks. I get that enough from myself. I appreciate reviews A LOT! Thankies and enjoy! 

Chapter 1: Potions 

"I can't believe we have potions with the Slytherins AGAIN!" said an angry Ron as he, Harry, and Hermione headed towards the dungeons. It was their second day back at Hogwarts and their first day of classes. They were all in their sixth year and so far they had potions with the Slytherins every year. 

"I'm used to it by now," said Harry sounding disappointed. "I guess we'll deal with it just like every other year." 

"You'll be fine," Hermione assured them, "It's not like your that bad at potion making. Just keep your mouths shut and there shouldn't be any problems." 

"Are you kidding me? There's no way to escape having problems with Snape!" Harry retorted. 

Hermione shook her head. "I know, I know. But you'll still try won't you?" she asked hopefully. 

Ron and Harry nodded. They had reached the potions classroom and they took their usual seats at the back of the classroom. Ron and Harry sat at one table and Hermione sat at the table on Harry's side by herself. As the class filled up and everyone else arrived, Hermione was pleased to see that no one sat with her. She worked much better by herself anyway. About ten minutes later, Snape walked in looking his usual greasy self. 

"I will not tolerate any fooling around this year. We will be doing very complex potions and if you cannot handle them you will leave and fail my class. Today we will be doing a review of a simple engorging potion. I expect you all have those ingredients with..." 

At this point, he was cut off by someone entering the classroom. Everyone turned around to see Draco Malfoy hurrying into the class. He looked around and glares at the three friends. Then, realizing there were no other seats, he sat next to Hermione and pulled his chair as far away from her as possible. 

"And where were you Mr. Malfoy, that was so much more important then my class?" Snape asked dangerously. He hadn't been quite so nice to Draco ever since the incident at the end of last year that nearly got him fired. Actually, he almost hated Draco as much as he hated Harry. Almost. 

"My bag ripped on the way here," Draco answered staring determinedly back at Snape, "I was picking up all of my things." 

"Is that so? 5 points from Slytherin and you better not be late ever again or I'll make it more." 

Ron, Harry and Hermione sat stunned that Slytherin had just lost points in potions. but snapped back to reality when Snape continued his speech. 

"Since you all seem to be in comfortable places, you will be working with whoever you are sitting with for the rest of the year unless I change your seat." He shot a satisfied glance at Draco who was trying not to look angry. 

"Oh great." Hermione muttered. 

A/N: So whatdya think? I know it's short but it's only the first chapter! PLEASE review!!!! Tell me whether or not you want more! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, place, items, etc. They all belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.

A/N: For all of you LOVELY reviewers! I love you all! You rule! Thank you SO much for telling me to continue! Also, thanks to Hoku and Tara for your wonderful ideas!! They helped me SO much(Please STOP fighting now)!! Now...read and enjoy! 

Chapter 2: 

"What's the matter Granger? Are you scared of me?" Draco asked. He sounded quite amused at the whole situation. After all, he only had to put up with her in one class and he was basically guaranteed a good grade. 

"No Draco. I'm not scared of you at all. I just can't stand being around you," said Hermione coolly. She as determined not to get upset over this arrangement. After all, she was a big girl. She could take care of herself and she could certainly deal with Draco Malfoy. 

She looked up at Snape just in time to hear his speech end. He told them to start the potion and that he expected it done by the end of the class. He gave them no directions and told them no more. 

Hermione began pounding her beetle eyes. After a few minutes she looked up at Draco who was doing nothing. She picked up some roots and handed them to Draco. He didn't take them. 

"You don't seriously expect me to do all of your work for you. Do you?" she asked him. 

"Yes." he answered simply. 

"I don't think so! There's no way your getting my good grade!" 

"And what are you going to do? Tell the teacher?" he asked looking amused. 

Hermione knew just as well as Draco that Snape wouldn't care if she had to make the potion by herself but she said nothing. Instead, she put down the ingredients and sat just as Draco was. 

"Oh that's good," he said no longer looking amused. "How are we supposed to finish if neither of us does anything?" 

Hermione shrugged making Draco look very angry. 

"Either we both do it or it doesn't get done." she said finally. "That's all there is to it." 

Draco looked around at all of the other groups who were working on their potions, and at Snape who was writing something at his desk. He then turned to Hermione who was waiting patiently with a small grin on her face. 

"So what do you say?" she asked when she got tired of waiting. 

Draco heaved a great sigh and looked down at the roots in front of him. He picked up the knife and began chopping them. 

"That's what I thought." Hermione said as she went back to crushing the beetle eyes. 

"You think way too much." replied Draco. 

"It makes up for your lack of thinking during times such as these," she said with a smile. This wasn't so bad really. He was at least stomachable. That was a good thing. Besides, it was only one class. 

The two finished their potion with out any major difficulties. They cleaned up and left without a further word with one another. Out in the hallway Hermione was walking with Ron and Harry again on their way to the Gryffindor common room. Ron was the first to speak. 

"How do you do it Mione?" he asked sounding extremely confused. 

"Do what?" she asked equally confused. 

"How do you spend an entire potions lesson with Malfoy and still be in such a good mood? Didn't you just want to smack him?" 

"Actually...no. It wasn't as bad as I thought. All I had to do was not let him get to me and stay cool. He couldn't stand it!" 

"Wow.... You never cease to amaze me," he said shaking his head. 

"I know" she answered with a smile as they arrived at the portrait hole. "Candlestick." 

The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Ron and Harry went up to their dorm while Hermione went up to her own. Five minutes later they met back in he common room. She still had one more class then them so she had to be off again. 

"I'll see you guys at lunch! Why don't you start your homework?" she said as she walked away. 

"Because it's the second day back!!" Ron said looking appalled. 

Hermione shook her head. "You'll never get anywhere with that attitude!" And with that she disappeared through the portrait hole, Ron still shaking his head. 

She walked down the stairways towards the Arithmancy classroom, which was almost on the other side of the castle. She took out her schedule and examined it as she walked. 

"I have Arithmancy now and then lunch." she muttered to herself as she walked. "Then I go back with Ron and Harry double Herbology and then dinner and Astronomy at midnight...." 

At this point she was cut off as her books fell all over the floor. She had just walked right into someone because she hadn't been watching where she was going. 

"Oh my! I'm so sorry I...." she had started apologizing until she realized who it was. It was Draco Malfoy. She glared at him for a minute before stooping down to pick up her books. To her amazement Draco handed one of them to her when she stood back up. 

"Er..Thank you." she said looking a bit, well a lot, puzzled by this sudden change in character. Then suddenly, as though he realized what he was doing, Draco looked annoyed. 

"Are you going to take it or not? I'm tired of holding it!" he snapped suddenly. 

"Oh. Oh yes." said Hermione. She snapped out of her short trance and took the book. 

Then realizing she was about to be late for class she ran right passed Draco. She arrived just in time for Arithmancy. They spent the whole class going over some of last year's work but Hermione wasn't really listening. She couldn't get over that meeting. What was up with Draco? 

A/N: I tried my best to keep them in character! I bet you all think you know what's up with him right? Well you're wrong! Hope you liked it anyway and PLEASE review! I hope this one was long enough! 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Peoples wanted another chapter so here it is!! To anyone who thought this was going to be a Draco/Hermione story- big sowwies!! It's not! It originally set out to be one but it is now Hemione/someone else and Draco/someone else. I'm not saying who but you're welcome to guess. Hermione and Draco aren't together but they are still the main characters and are still Potions partners. That may play a part later but I'm saying nothing! Hope everyone likes it.....enjoy!! 

Chapter 3 

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room alone. He had a free class right now so he didn't have anything to do. Right now he didn't need anything to occupy him though since he was deep in thought. He was glad Crabbe and Goyle weren't around. Sure they served as good bodygaurds when he needed them but as far as friends went they didn't count. He didn't need friends right now though. He was thinking about a while ago in a corridor. Hermione Granger had walked right into him and he had actually helped pick up a book for her! What had he been thinking? He had obviously been deep in thought considering he didn't realize he was helping her until it was too late. But what had he been thinking about? He couldn't seem to remember. He had gotten quite angry when he couldn't think of it and it was still bothering him now. He was pretty sure he had been thinking about someone and not something. But whom, he could not even begin to guess. He knew lots and lots of people and he had a differnt reason to be thinking about each of them, some worse then others. He had also concluded that he hadn't been angry when thinking about the person. He sat there in the dark corner and thought to himself. 

"I must be losing it! What kind of great prat can't even remember what he was thinking about? That's it! I give up! It can't have been that important if I don't even remember! I'm going to eat!" 

With that he stood up and left without a word to anyone. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Hermione walked through the castle on her way to the Great Hall. She had just finished with Arithmancy and was going to meet Harry and Ron for lunch. As she walked she heard a voice behind her. 

"Hey! Herm! Wait up!" 

Hermione turned around to see a familiar face and smiled. 

"Hello Ginny. How are you? I haven't seen you in a while!" she said happily. 

"Oh I know!" Ginny answered "I've been really busy lately! Did you hear? I'm a prefect!!" She showed Hermione her shiny silver badge and grinned broadly. 

"Mum was SO proud when we found out!" 

"And why wouldn't she be? That's a great honor!" said Hermione smiling. She had also been made a prefect in her fifth year and she still was. She knew that there wasn't tons and tons of things to do with it but she was sure Ginny was trying her hardest to do everyone else's job as well. That was just how Ginny was. She liked to make sure everything got done even if she had to do it herself. 

Ginny continued to talk about all of her new responsibilities all the way to the Great Hall with Hemione half listening. When they finally reached their destination Hermione spoke. 

"Hey! Ron and Harry are already here! Hope they saved us seats!" she said glad to get away from Ginny's talking. She loved her friend dearly but she also knew that if given the chance she'd talk for hours. As it turned out, Harry and Ron had saved them seats and they all ate together. After they all finished with their food, Harry and Ron left saying something about quidditch that Hermione wasn't really listening to. She looked up at Ginny and saw her staring at something on the other side of the Hall in a sort of half daze. Hermione turned around to see where she was looking but didn't see anything special(unless the other house tables were counted special). She looked back at Ginny and spoke. 

"Whatcha lookin at Gin?" 

Ginny, as though just realizing where she was shook her head. 

"N..nothing." she stammered quickly and stared down at her practically untouched plate of food. 

"Why didn't you eat? You'll be hungry by the time dinner comes!" 

"I know I know. I'm not in the mood to eat now. I'll come back during my free lesson if I get hungry." 

Hermione shrugged. She wasn't going to pester Ginny. She got enough of that from Ron. Instead she started a conversation. 

"So..how are lessons going? Are you enjoying them?" she asked casually. 

"Oh yes! They're wonderful!" Ginny answered her. Whatever world she had been in before, she seemed to have snapped out of it completely. The two continued their conversation for a while and then went back to their seperate worlds. Suddenly Ginny looked up. 

"Hey Herm. Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure. What is it?" 

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" 

Hermione looked a bit surprised at the random question. Then she looked at Ginny who was waiting for an answer. 

"Maybe" she answered. 

A/N: So. Was that one good or did you just waste your time reading it? tell me whatcha think! And if you liked it I'd like ot know what you think is gonna happen later! Maybe I'll use some ideas! Thanx! Good Luck and God Bless-   
Angel 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed!! You guys make my day! Thank you SOO much! I noticed a few people want this to stay Hermione/Draco but I'm not sure so right now it's sorta in between. I'll decide later. If you have any ideas PLEASE tell me! Anyhow...enjoy! 

"Maybe?" asked Ginny looking disappointed. "What kind of answer is that? I really wanna know!!" 

"I know you do," said Hermione. "But I'm not sure I really wanna tell you." She continued seeing the hurt look on Ginny's face. "Or anyone else for that matter! I'm sorry!" 

"What if I tell you who I like? Then can you say?" Ginny asked hopefully. 

Hermione sighed. She really didn't want anyone to know. She was perfectly happy keeping that secret to herself. But Ginny was one of her best friends. After a minute she answered. 

"I suppose. But you have to go first." 

"Oh! But.....alright." Ginny took a deep breath and looked at her feet. "I like Draco." She said this in little more then a whisper and Hermione didn't hear it completely. 

"What did you say?" Hermione asked looking a bit shocked. "I didn't hear it." Hermione let out a small laugh. "For a minute....for a minute I thought you said Draco." 

Ginny went scarlet and nodded. Hermione stopped laughing. 

"You can't be serious. Draco Malfoy?" 

"How many Draco's do you know? And keep it down would you! It's not THAT bad!" 

Hermione continued to look shocked but then shook her head as if to shake the thought away. 

"Well, it is sort of THAT bad, but I won't tell anyone. Just a long as Ron doesn't find out. Or Harry. They might do something...well let's not think about that now. I'll just tell you that sometimes they're a bit over protective of you." 

"You're telling me! I'm only a year younger then them!" Ginny said. 

Hemione nodded. 

"Well I've got to get to class now. I'll talk to you later Gin." said Hermione picking up her things. 

"I don't think so!" said Ginny. "There's no way you're getting out of here without telling me who you like!" 

"Oh...I thought you'd forgotten. I guess there's no getting out of it now." 

Hemione, looking disappointed, turned back to Ginny. She sighed but stayed standing with all her books in her arms. Her cheeks turned a slight red as she muttered to Ginny. 

"I like Ron." 

With that she hurried off to class without a single backwards glance. Ginny tried to call her to come back but had no luck. Instead, Ginny looked around hoping that no one had over heard any of their lunch conversations. 

A/N: Ok...now...I know that was short and not what a lot of people wanted to hear..but it gets better! I PROMISE! It's not a Ginny/Draco fic and it's not a Ron/Herm fic regaurdless of what you just read! Girls CAN have crushes on guys without hooking up with them! Anyhow...please be kind in your revews! I appreciate them all! 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N; Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long! There were a couple of reasins but I won't make excuses! Just that I had slight writers block and couldn't get my brain to co-opperate! Also, I'd like to say, don't flame me with stupid questions that are answered in the author's note! They will not be acknowledged! Thanks a bunch and enjoy! 

Ch.5 

Over the next few days the girls kept their secrets and nothing remarkable came about. Not until Friday did anything worth noting happen. It was that day that they had their next Potions lesson and they were on their way down to the dungeons. 

"I can't beleive this whole assigned seating thing!" Harry said obviously trying to cheer Hermione up. She wasn't in the best of moods and didn't look very happy about spending double potions with the Slytherins on a Friday afternoon when she could be in the library! 

"Be quiet Harry!" she said sounding annoyed! "Don't you dare go feeling sorry for me! I've said it before and I'll say it again! I can take care of myself! I'm not afraid of Draco Malfoy!" 

Just then they had arrived at the dungeon to find the Slytherins waiting outside. Apparently they had heard Hermione's last sentence because it was Draco who had answered her. 

"Is that so?" 

"Yes it is. Why should I be afraid of someone as harmless and un-intelligent as you?" she said calmly. It was clear that she truly was not afraid of him. 

"Because you're a mudblood who doesn't know what's good for her!" Draco answered looking annoyed at being called names by a Gryffindor. 

At his remark Ron and Harry made a move toward him but Hermione gave them a peircing look and they stopped in their tracks. 

"I can take care of myself!" she repeated quietly to them. 

"But..." Ron interupted. 

"Don't argue with me! Shall I repeat it? Or do you not beleive me?" Ron didn't answer. "That's what I thought." She turned back to Draco who looked as though he were waiting for a comeback. 

"If you're expecting me to call you a name or curse you or something, you're going to be waiting a while. You might wanna get comfortable because I'm not wasting my breath or my time on you." 

Draco opened his mouth to say something but closed it when they heard footsteps. The whole class turned to see Professor Snape coming down the hall looking dangerous. 

"Out of my way Granger." he said pushing her to the side of the hallway. He walked up to the dungeon door and unlocked it. He opened the door and looked at the class. 

"Hurry up! Inside! All of you! We've got a lot ot do and a late start on it thanks to some Gryffindors who think they know more then I do." he walked to his desk, put down the things he was carrying, and turned to the class. 

"Get set up and get started! You're to make the paralyzing potion on page 13 of your text books. I expect you'll need no further insruction since you are all by far old enough to do things for yourselves! It is highly dangerous if touched before it i finished so use some caution. We will be testing a random group's at the end of class. If you so it correctly you should have nothing to fear. If you mess up, which i do not doubt that some of you will, it could cause problems. Get started, get finished, and do it right!" 

Having a feeling that he was going to be testing his in a little while Draco sat up and opened his text book to page 13. He began to read the instructions to himslelf. 

"Eager are we?" Hermione wispered. 

"You would be too if you knew you had to test whatever you were making." he answered. 

"No rude remark? No name calling?" she asked surprised. 

"No time. Plus I wouldn't waste my breath." 

Hermione looked unamused. 

"I see. Then I suppose I'll help" she said not wanting him to think he could do it on his own. "I'll take the bottom half of the ingrediants, you take the top. We should be done in no time." 

"Fine with me. And one more thing," he said looking up, "don't screw up!" 

Hermione gave him a look that clearly said 'i don't screw up' and continued to work. 

Half an hour later, all of the cauldrons were bubbling happily while the students chatted aming thmselves waiting. The potion had to sit for 20 minutes before they added the frog eyes which were the final ingrediant. They had been the first ones done so Draco had turned around to talk to some Slytherins at the table behind him and Hermione had scooted her chair over and was whispering with Ron. 

"So I was saying that I had work to do but she wouldn't stop talking about how wonderful Divination was!" Hermione told them. Apparently she had been talking to Lavendar the night before. 

"So what did you do?" asked Ron. He wasn't really interested but he had nothing better to do. Harry was talking to Dean and Seamus about something he didn't care about so he had decided Hermione was the next best thing. 

"Well...I threw a pillow at her, told her to shut up, then said that I remembered the reason that I quit. She asked what the reason was and I said it was her. Then I closed the curtains and tried to keep studying!" 

Ron nodded not really listening. Then suddenly, his eyes got wide. 

"Hermione! Turn around!" 

She wheeled around to see her cauldron bubbling over. It was boiling and with the pop of a bubble, she and Draco were both splahed with potion. It was spilling all over the floor and people were pulling their feet up and trying to stay as far away from it as possible because of what Snape had told them before. Apparently they had let it boil for too long because not only was it over flowing, but it was also bubbling and spattering anyone withing 2 feet of it. Hermione stood up as fast as she could hoping to get away from the mess but she was already pretty drenched and was beginning to feel a bit dizzy. She fell to her knees next to the cauldon and could go no further. All she saw was black. 

A/N: She shoulda been paying more attention huh? He said it could be dangerous! Oh well! Guess you'll hafta read and find out what happens! Expect a new chapter soon! I'm starting now! Peace out!


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Thankies for any reviews! I enjoy writing this as much as(some of) you enjoy reading it! I'll keep writing as long as you all keep reviewing! and now without any further ado...chapter 6! Enjoy! 

Ch.6 

When Hermione woke up she was in the hospital wing. Everything was blurry and she felt a bit dizzy. Every part of her body hurt like it was full of pins and needles and she couldn't remember what happened. There was someone in a bed next to her and there were two people in chairs near the door. She could see a faint light from a nearby window with the curtains closed. She guessed it was still around breakfast time. She didn't move and closed her eyes hoping to fall back asleep. After a minute or two she heard a voice. 

"Do you think she'll be awake soon? I hope she's ok!" 

Hermione recognized the voice as Ron's and although her vision was still blurry and her muscles were aching, she managed to sit up. She looked over to the door where he was sitting with Harry. 

"Ron?" 

"She's awake!" 

Ron and Harry got up and came over to her bed. Even though her muscles felt like they were on fire, she managed to hug both of them. This eased her pain a bit and she smiled before laying back down slowly. 

"This is a change don't ya think?", she said trying to sound cheerful. "Usually it's me and Ron visiting you Harry!" 

Both guys smiled weakly. 

"Pull up some chairs!" she said. "You're not leaving for a while! I won't let you! I hate it here! What day is it, and what time is it?" 

"Saturday, around 10:30" ,said Harry, "we were so worried last night! We didn't wanna leave but Madam Pomfrey made us. We came back first thing this morining though!" 

Hermione smiled. 

"Thanks. So...what got me here anyway? I don't remember a thing! All I know is we were in potions and I was talking to Ron." 

Harry and Ron explained the whole story to her and she looked quite shocked by the end. 

"Oh my goodness! It's all my fault! Was anyone else injured?" she asked sounding extremely worried. 

"Well I was splashed but it was no big deal and a few other people got no worse then me. Then there was Malfoy. He got worse then you. He's still out cold though." Ron informed her. 

"Why is he so much worse if I lost it right next to the cauldron? Didn't I get more on me?" 

"You would have." 

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused. 

"Well...everyone as running away from it and Draco saw you there and went back for you getting himself pretty drenched in the process. He carried you to the other side of the dungeon, then he put you down and sat in a chair, then he went out like you had." 

Hermione was shocked. Why would Draco do something like that for her? She looked over at his bed which was right next to hers. Draco was lying extremely still. His eyes were closed and his hair was tousled. She would have thought him dead if she couldn't see his chest moving up and down as he breathed. She looked at him for a minute or two, then smiled involuntarily. 

Just then Madam Pomfrey came in to check up. She shooed Harry and Ron away angrily for disturbing Hermione while she was supposed to be resting. Hermione assured her that they were not disturbing her at all but they were forced out anyway and all she could do was wave sadly. 

"Now..." ,said Madam Pomfrey looking at an assortment of bottles, "how do you feel dear?" 

"I'm a little dizzy. And I'm achy all over. That must have been a pretty powerful potion." 

"It was dear! Quite powerful! You'll need to take this and get some rest. If you're awake when Mr. Malfoy comes round, please try to alert me." 

She handed Hermione a small cup of thick clear liquid and told her to drink it and try to get some sleep. Hermione did so and felt the pain ease a bit. Then she closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. 

When she woke it was dark. She seemed to be all alone but she remembered Draco and rolled onto her side. She could see that he was awake and staring at the ceiling. He didn't notice her. 

"Hey." she whispered. 

Draco turned his head toward her. 

"Hello." he said, turning his head back towards the ceiling. 

"How do you feel?" she asked timidly. 

"Crappy. Why?" he answered irritably. 

"Just wondering. Did you see Madam Pomfrey yet?" 

"Why do you care? Are you my mother?" 

"No. I'm sorry. I talked to Harry and Ron today." Hermione continued as though she hadn't heard him. 

Seeing she wasn't giving up, he rolled over to face her. He noticed how close together their beds were and slid back a few inches, much to the protest of his muscles. 

"Why should I care?" he asked staring her in the eyes. 

"They told me what you did, how you went back for me." 

"I don't remember that." Draco knew it was a lie but he didn't show it. 

"Well you did it whether you remember or not. You went back and got me." 

"Whatever. I'm going back to sleep." He rolled over and closed his eyes. 

Hermione did the same. She thought for a minute or two and then she spoke quietly to Draco once more. 

"Draco?" 

"Hmm?"he asked, half asleep. 

"Thank you." she said and drifted into dreams. 

A/N: I know it's not very long but I thought it was pretty good. I'm not writing anymore till I get a few reviews so get to it! Can't wait! Peace out and lotsa love! 

*Angel*


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to IvyUnpoisoned who IMd me to tell me that she liked this fic! I REALLY appreciate the feedback! See..you get brownie points if you're a good reviewer and if you're a bad reviewer you get sent to flamer heck! Shame on you! LoL. Onward! 

  


Ch.7 

Draco laid awake in his bed. His head was swimming with thought that he couldn't make any sense of. Why had he saved her? Why hadn't he just left her there? How did he really feel about her? How did she feel about him. He put his hand on his forehead and tried to think clearly. 

"OK Draco. Think. Do you like Hermione? Of course not! She's a mudblood! You said so yourself!" he thought. He rolled over and looked at her. She was sound asleep with a small smile on her face. He didn't know why she smiled. If she was in as much pain as him there was nothing to smile about. The potion, if done wrong, seemed to cause flu like symptoms and lots of aches. Madam Pomfrey was keeping them for at least a week because they didn't know what the side effects may be. He wasn't very happy about this. The hospital wing was terrible! 

Hermione rolled in her sleep and Draco was once again awere of her presence. He looked at her and sighed. His conscience had convinced him. He knew he liked Hermione. But only a little(or at least that's all he would admit to). And besides, she didn't like him! Why would she? She had a zillion guys to choose from! He thought about their pasts at Hogwarts and how, for the last five years, they hadn't exactly been great friends. He wanted to change that this year. With all that to think about he got comfortable and went back to sleep. 

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around groggily. Then, realizing where she was, she groaned and sat up. Madam Pomfrey was at the bed next to her tending to Draco. When she noticed Hermione was awake, she turned and spoke to her. 

"Morning dearie. Sit tight for a minute while I finish up here and you'll be next." she said cheerfully. She poured out a spoonful of a gooey looking dark yellow liquid onto a spoon and told Draco to open his mouth. He did so, rather reluctantly, and made a confused face after he ate it. 

"What is that stuff? It doesn't taste like medicine!" he asked Madam Pomfrey wondering what on Earth she had just fed him. 

"It's an ancient remedy I found a few days ago for cases such as yours. I believe muggles call it honey." she answered without giving him a second glance. She had already started on Hermione and was fussing around with some other liquids while Hermione sat with a thermometer in her mouth. 

"I hope this doesn't take long", Hermione thought impatiently. Even though she looked quite patient and relaxed on the outside, she hated doctors, nurses and anything to do with them. She generally tried to avoid the hospital wing at all costs. If she had been conscious when they'd brought her, she probably would have said no, no matter what condition she was in. 

Madam Pomfrey took out the thermometer and looked at it. Hermione heaved an involuntary sigh and looked around the room. It was completely empty except for the 3 of them. It was terrible. She couldn't wait to leave. Of all the people she could get stuck with. Why Draco? 

Just then Madam Pomfrey fed her a spoonful of clear liquid and then some of the honey. 

"Alright. You both seem all right on the outside but if I'm not mistaken you're pretty achy on the inside. I'll be keeping you for a day or two more just incase that potion had more side effects then we know. Now, get some rest. I'll allow visits today but not too long." 

With that she went back to her office leaving the two of them alone and quite awake again. 

"Well...", Hermione said uncomfortably. 

"Well what?" Draco snapped back at her. She sighed and shook her head. 

"Never mind." She picked up a small book on her bedside table and opened it. 

"What's that?" Draco asked curiously. 

"My journal. Harry and Ron brought it because they know I can't stand not having it." 

"Oh. That's fascinating. What are writing?" 

"None of your business." Hermione told him turning away so that he couldn't see her writing. 

"Fine. Be that way." Draco answered rolling over and staring out the window. Hermione turned toward him. 

"I don't see why you bother." 

"With what?" 

"Staring out that window. You can't se anything unless you stand up. All you can see right now is any birds flying past!" Sure enough, they were on the 3rd floor and couldn't see a thing except sky. 

"I don't see why you care." he finished the conversation. Then went back to staring out the window at the blue of the sky mixed with the gray of light clouds. 

  


A/N: So ends another chapter. The ever changing dynamic between Herm and Draco. A lot of fluff. It'll be better later. I promise! Unless this is good to you...then it will be MUCH better! And I'd appreciate email since i haven't been able to read reviews lately! Thanx!


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: ::sadness:: I dunno if you people are liking this or not because I can't access fanfiction.net. I hope you are. If u wouldn't mind I would appreciate you all checking out some of Padfootbabe's fics. She is the only reason that my fics are getting posted at all. Anywho, here's chapter 8. Hope ya love it and that no one flames me!

Ch.8 

Draco continues to stare out the window for another hour. He had never noticed it before but when one is left alone for long amounts of time, they tend to think way too much. He hadn't brought anything with him since he had been unconscious when arriving at the hospital wing and he didn't have anyone that came to visit him so he had absolutely nothing to do. Hermione continued to write in her journal and he couldn't help but be curious. What was she writing about? He assumed it was about him considering there wasn't much else to write about in the hospital wing. He wondered if she liked him at all. Not as a crush, as a person. Did she think he was evil and heartless like her friends? Or did she know there was more to him? He sighed again and tried not to think so much as another owl headed toward the castle. 

Hermione finally put down her quill and looked up. Draco was still staring out the window and they were still alone. She looked back down at what she had written. It said: 

_Dear Journal,   


    I don't know how much more of this I can take. I hate being here so much. I can't talk or read or do my work or anything. Just write in you and attempt to have conversations with Draco. I don't know why he won't talk to me. I've tried to be as polite as possible to him. I really have. I don't know why. My mouth kind of says whatever it wants without consulting my brain first. That's going to get me in trouble someday. Either that or embarrass the stuffing out of me. I suppose I shouldn't worry about that until it happens though. I miss Harry and especially Ron. I haven't talked to them in days because they've been busy with classes. I understand but I still wish they'd come visit. I get to leave tomorrow and I'm SO happy! I don't want to be here anymore and I don't want to be with Draco anymore. I have a feeling that there's more to him but I don't think he's going to tell me about it any time soon. I'm getting tired of just sitting here writing. I want to get up and walk around and talk to people. If I did I'd probably be in pain but I don't care anymore. That potion definitely had some side effects. I can't bend any of my joints too well and I can't move a lot. I can roll over and sit up but that's about it. Not like I need to do anything else in here anyway. That medicine she just gave me is starting to kick in. I can move a bit more and the ache is going away. That's good. My hand is starting to hurt so I guess I'll try a conversation again. I'll write about it later.
  
Love ~ Hermione _

She closed her journal and turned toward Draco. She shook her head when she saw Draco was still staring out the window. There really wasn't anything out there! 

"Draco?" she said hopefully. 

"What?" he asked her with no tone of sarcasm or rudeness in his voice for once. Hermione thought quickly for something to say. She hadn't seriously expected him to answer. 

"Er..Do you expect any visitors?" 

"No." 

"Oh. What about Pansy? I thought she and you were close." 

"Then you thought wrong." 

"Alright then. So...what's your favorite color?" 

"Why on Earth do you care?" 

"I'm trying to have a conversation here! I can't stand not talking for this long!" 

"Oh. Green. You?" 

"Blue I think. Purple too." 

After a while of this sort of small talk the two found out they had a lot in common. More then they'd expected. However, neither used any tone friendlier then what one would use in a business meeting. They were quiet for a while, and then Draco decided to ask her something. 

"Hermione, what do you write about in your journal?" 

"Well, that's kind of personal to tell someone that I barely even know." 

"You know my favorite color, favorite food, favorite number, class, and my middle name. What more do you need?" 

"Alright already. I write about things that are going on in my life. Sometimes poems. Usually just small entries about my day." 

"How was that personal?" 

"Never mind." 

For the next 2 day the two spent their time like this. Small talk here and there, mostly sleeping off the medicine and Hermione writing in her journal. By the time they left nothing had changed. Except for the fact that there was hope for a friendship. Hermione no longer hated Draco because she knew him better and Draco still had small feelings for Hermione no matter how hard it was for him to admit it. 

A/N: ::smacks forehead continuously:: WHY? Why can't I write 1 non-fucked up LONG chapter? Sorry for the delays and the short chapter and the all together crappy fic! Please don't flame me! They're painful! 


End file.
